


Filling the Void

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the happiness of Rose's wedding... Ron feels the melancholy of past loss... his son is there to comfort him in a way that is both shameful yet desirable. Written for Daisy Chain Drabs over in live journal. I put in alot of unintended backstory and plot so I may very well visit this realm of the potterverse in the future... we will see!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains a cross generation pairing that is incestuous so Please Do Not Flame!! <3

Filling the Void by HPFangirl71

Ron’s eyes swept across the room, gazing out at his friends and their obvious joy. He felt the tears clouding his eyes as he looked over at Rosie. He watched as she smiled at the heartfelt toast her uncle Harry had just made. She was glowing with happiness sitting beside her new husband. She looked so much like her mother on her own wedding day that inside it hurt him. Ron had to blink back the tears as he rose to take his turn at toasting the happy couple…

His voice quavered a bit as he spoke, “A toast to my dearest Rosie… It seems like only yesterday that you were sitting on my knee begging me to tell you stories from Beedle the Bard and now here you are, a full-grown woman marrying our dear Teddy. Over the years, I’ve watched the two of you grow ever closer and it’s filled me with such joy to see you so happy. It’s about time we made Teddy an official part of the family since he’s always been one in all our hearts. I know that if your mother could be here she’d be proud of you too and I have a feeling she’s looking down upon us smiling at this very moment…” 

That’s when Ron’s voice choked up slightly and he had to rub at his eyes to keep the tears from falling. Rose got up and put her arms around her father in an effort to calm him. Their was a suffocating silence that filled the room at the mention of Hermione and Ron’s stifled sobs were all that could be heard until Rose finally spoke to him. 

“Oh daddy, we all miss her but she’d want us to be happy… you know that, right?”

Ron shook his head as he looked up into his daughter’s big brown eyes. She was so much like her mother and Ron knew he couldn’t let his own unhappiness spoil this day for her. Quickly he wiped away the tears that had managed to fall upon his face and taking a large gulp of air, he muttered an apology to everyone in the room. Teddy quickly covered the moment with a gay toast of his own. His uncanny sense of humor had everyone in the room chuckling and the uneasy sadness soon passed. 

Ron made it through the rest of the toasting and then it was time for the father/daughter dance. As he held Rosie close he took a moment to reminisce. It seemed time had slipped past so very fast and he’d hardly had time to enjoy her brief childhood. He loved his daughter but it pained him to know that she’d be leaving him after today. She and Teddy had plans to move into Muggle London while Teddy continued his foray into the world of acting. He’d already had a couple small roles on the Muggle telly and was now working long hours on a play he’d been cast in. They were having their Floo connected to the Ministry for Rose to start her new career working for the Wizarding courts. Ron was proud of her and all she’d accomplished; he just wished her mother were here to see her. 

It broke his heart that the children had had to grow up without a mother even though his own mum and his sister Ginny had always been there to fill in the gaps. It was Ron who missed Hermione the most and that was as it should be he supposed. The kids had been old enough to remember her but they‘d seemed to recover from their loss. For Ron it was as if a piece of his soul had been missing for the past twelve years. He held back the tears that again threatened to fall and he was glad when the dance was over. He kissed Rosie on the cheek before handing her over to a dark haired Teddy. 

Ron watched the crowd for a bit, watching the couples as they danced. Harry had Ginny laughing at a joke as he swung her unsteadily around the floor while his brother held Malfoy tightly as if someone might try to steal him away. Ron scoffed at that notion, who else would want the spoiled prat? He still disliked the man but who was he to judge? After all, he’d made Charlie happy the past few years and that was all that really mattered. All his friends seemed to be paired off, all except Seamus who was destined to be a proverbial bachelor all his life. He seemed content shagging a different bird or bloke each night. Right now, even he seemed content as he chatted up Dudley’s oldest daughter. She was close to her cousin Harry since she’d leaned on him for guidance when she’d gotten the gift of magic at about the tender age of eight. 

Dudley’s parents had been mortified at their granddaughter having Harry’s freakish gift but Dudley had embraced it for what it was and sent her to Beuxbaton’s to be magically trained. It had brought Harry and his cousin closer together over the years. Even Neville was happy in his marriage to Hannah Abbott… It seemed as if only Ron were alone in this world. Before he could embarrass himself any further by shedding more tears, Ron exited the main hall of the Parisian venue, choosing to take a walk in the outside gardens.

He was still wallowing in grief when he heard the slight crackle of gravel beneath footsteps from behind him. He turned to see his son approaching him. It was obvious that Hugo was a bit drunk from all the champagne, the boy was a lightweight like his mother. His steps wavered a bit as he walked down the garden’s path and his shirt was unbuttoned slightly showing a bit of muscle beneath. Ron had to shake his own slightly clouded mind as he found himself staring at the boy’s exposed skin. This is your son he reminded himself as he smiled awkwardly at the young man. 

“Shouldn’t you be with the rest of the party?” he questioned him.

“I couldn’t take anymore of the happy bullshit…,” he slurred.

Ron looked up into a pair of eyes that mirrored his own agony. He knew Hugo had missed his mum growing up but he’d thought he was over it for the most part. Could it be that the boy still hurt over the loss?

Daddy I miss her…,” he said in a voice that cracked with emotion.

It was automatic for Ron to want to comfort his son even though he wasn’t a child anymore. It’d been a long time since he’d had to wrap his arms around the boy and as he did so now, he realized just how much Hugo had grown. He’d just celebrated his 17th birthday and was now due to start with the Cannons in early June. Ron couldn’t have been more proud of his son than he was at that moment even as they shed tears together over the woman they both missed so much even after all these years. Ron pulled away and looked into the boy’s dark eyes. In the span of just a moment, Hugo was pressing his lips hard against his father’s mouth. Ron was shocked by the kiss but even more so by his own reaction. As Hugo’s hands came reaching up around his father’s head to pull him closer, Ron found himself almost giving into the boy’s urgeant yet gentle probing of his mouth. It was only the thought of what Hermione would think that kept him from giving in…

“No Hugo, this is wrong,” he whispered hoarsely as he finally pushed the young man backwards. 

Ron pulled himself from his son’s embrace and turned away so he wouldn’t have to face the boy’s embarrassment at what had just occurred between them. He thought for sure that Hugo would just go blushingly away but he was wrong. The feel of fingers against his shoulder told him he’d have to face this tonight of all nights. He turned and saw a quiet Gryffindor determination running through his son’s features and the words he spoke scared Ron shitless.

“It may be wrong but you can’t deny it’s what we both want, what we both need”

Ron gasped at his son’s blatant honesty. Ron had felt the undeniable connection that had risen between them when he’d held Hugo in his arms and he certainly couldn’t deny the arousal he’d felt when his son‘s lips had touched his own. He just knew it was wrong and that thought alone was what was keeping his desire at bay. He knew that if his son persisted, he might end up giving in…

“Hugo please… don’t do this to me…,” he pleaded with the boy.

Hugo brushed his auburn fringe aside and looked at his father with hurt emanating from within his brown eyes. It pained Ron to see those eyes looking so sad. Hugo had his mother’s eyes and it tore at him to think of her with that same look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes on the very day she’d died. He’d been the cause of that pain then and he was the cause of this pain here. He found himself struggling to regain his composure and he again had to turn away from the boy. How could he keep letting down the people he loved like this? First Hermione and now her son… Please forgive me, he thought to himself. 

Ron turned around to face his son, all his resolve suddenly being pushed aside. Wrong, wrong, wrong… the word repeated itself like a mantra within his head but still it didn’t stop him from reaching for the waist of the boy’s neatly cut trousers. With some tugging and pulling, he had the zip opened and a mound of reddish brown curls spilled out as he pulled the other man’s cock free and jerked it slowly. Hugo’s lips again found his own and this time he gave in fully to the kiss. Ron’s tongue probed the inside of his son’s mouth and he reveled in the taste of him, so much like his mother yet still retaining that masculine flair. He needed this more than he’d wanted to admit. This wasn’t just about sex between them… no, it was a chance for them to comfort one another in the most intimate of ways.

Ron pressed his frame hard against Hugo’s slightly smaller one. He pressed Hugo up against a nearby wall and heard him groan with pleasure at his ministrations. Ron’s hand was still working furiously on the boy’s prick and Hugo’s own hand had pulled open the buttons of his father’s shirt. He could feel the young man’s hands caressing his chest and he let out a fairly feminine squeak when a pair of fingers tweaked his nipple. Ron growled aggressively into Hugo’s shoulder as he pulled the man’s clothes off his body, revealing the creamy freckled skin that surrounded the man’s cock. Ron’s hands groped at the perfectly rounded shape of the boy’s arse, pulling him against his own raging hard on. 

Hugo gasped at the cool night air against his exposed skin but that gasp soon turned into a delighted groan when he felt his father’s hands upon his flesh. Ron’s fingers teased at the boy’s opening and his mouth nipped playfully at the boy’s throat. Ron found himself pulling away just slightly as he heard the other man pleading with him to be fucked. What they were about to do was unheard of and unnatural yet he found himself still wanting it in the worst of ways. He just wasn’t sure if his son understood the implications of what this act could do to their relationship. It could bring them closer than ever or it could utterly tear them apart. 

“Are you sure this is what you want? Once we do this, there’s no going back” 

Hugo looked at his father with so much love and desire in those eyes. There was a time when Ron welcomed those feelings emanating from those eyes but now it only frightened him. His own son wanted him in a way that was both perverse and yet desirable beyond compare. When Hugo shook his head affirmatively and then reached to undo Ron’s dress slacks, he knew there was no turning back. He wanted the boy and to hell with the consequences! In the back of his mind, he could feel Hermione’s disappointment in him. He was taking advantage of their son’s distraught and drunken state of mind but Ron couldn’t bring himself to back down now. He was far too aroused to turn away… so instead he did the unthinkable and fucked his son.

The aftermath of what happened in the moments that followed would probably be felt for years to come but Ron had never felt so desperate. Their shared pain was quickly forgotten amidst their shared desire. The feel of his cock buried in Hugo’s body bent Ron’s mind to such unthinkable pleasure that he only craved more. The younger man met him thrust for thrust and Ron was urged on by his cries for more. It wasn’t until he and Hugo were both coming hard, their bodies spent and breathless that he let the guilt again enter his mind.

“Hugo… I’m so sorry…” Ron whimpered into the boy’s ear. 

Hugo wouldn’t let him have his regret for even a moment, his lips were soft as they pressed urgently against his father’s mouth and whispered words of love and devotion that Ron felt unworthy of hearing. He’d loved Hermione so much when she was alive and knowing that she’d died angry with him had been devastating. What he’d just done here was unforgivable… The sobs tore from his throat and he had to turn away from Hugo’s loving gaze. 

“Dad, don’t do this. We both wanted this; you have no reason to be so upset. Mom would understand…”

“Like Hell she would!” Ron said in an enraged voice. 

He turned to Hugo who was now adjusting his trousers. 

“How could she possibly understand something I can’t even understand myself?” Ron’s voice came out broken and defeated.

“Because like you always said, she was the brains of the operation,” Hugo said with a halfhearted grin.

“She really was” Ron admitted, “She was too smart sometimes. You’re a lot like her in that respect.” 

Hugo crossed the short distance between them and placed a hand on his father’s shoulder.

“So if I can understand it then why wouldn’t she?” he said softly.

Ron was about to protest the boy’s words when he felt a chaste kiss pressed against his cheek and Hugo’s words ghosted across his face.

“When she died, she took a piece of us both. There’s been a void there ever since, why shouldn’t we be able to fill it with each other?”

Ron pulled Hugo into his tight embrace, knowing that they’d crossed a line they’d never be able to step back over again. For once he didn’t feel guilty for loving his son… instead he finally felt complete inside.


End file.
